A planar magnetron usually includes a magnetic system, a cooling system to dissipate the heat of the a physical vapor deposition, or “sputtering” process, and a target. The magnetron target is typically indirectly cooled by the cooling system, wherein the target is pressed against a heat sink which has water flowing through it. In some applications, the target can be cooled directly by the cooling system. In still other processes it may be necessary that the target material is not cooled and thus the target reaches a much higher temperature during the sputtering process. These processes may use the higher target temperature to obtain, for example, a more stable sputter process by reducing the formation of particles or “nodules” on the target surface. In high target temperature applications, the target is subject to thermal expansion. This thermal expansion may cause movement or slippage of the target. In the case that the target is composed of a plurality of adjacent parts, for example tiles, the thermal expansion can cause gaps between the tiles. These gaps expose the material under or behind the target to ion bombardment, which leads to contamination of the a sputtered films being produced in the a physical vapor deposition process.